corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomohiro Ohkawa
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party (PC) Design Tomohiro is a teenage male with below average height and average weight. He has semi-curly brown hair and blue eyes. He also wears Byakudan Senior High School male uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a blue striped necktie, a byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and black shoes. Personality He has a weak and meek personality, and is often teased as “the epitome of herbivorous men” by the girls at his school. Kai Shimada occasionally uses him to run errands. He likes to play games on the PSP and DS along with long-time friend Ryosuke Katayama, with whom he has a very close bond. He’s also friends with Masato Fukuroi and Kensuke Kurosaki, and often hangs around the student council room, something which Masato sometimes doesn’t mind. Lately, he and Ryosuke have been hooked to playing dating simulation games. Along with his classmates he performed the Sachiko Ever After charm and has been trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Story ''Corpse Party (PC) As most of his classmates, he is killed by Yuuya Kizami. According to his name tag found in Chapter 2, he died from hemorrhaging after being sliced with an edged weapon. He also appears in Extra Chapter 4 where he watches Ryosuke play a game in the student council room, and is joined by Kensuke and Masato. '' ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』'' Tomohiro is grouped with Yuuya Kizami, Ryosuke Katayama, Kai Shimada, Tohko Kirisaki and Emi Urabe after entering Heavenly Host. He takes care of the grievously injured Ryosuke while the rest of the group try to search for traps and an exit. By the time they return, Ryosuke had already passed out from blood loss, and subsequently died. Shocked with grief at Ryosuke's death, Tomohiro (while at first reacting, albeit inaudibly, to the news of his friend's passing) falls into a denial, insisting that he was still alive. Kai is later killed and the others come back to warn Tomohiro about a girl in red. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind and asserts that if they are to leave, he'll only do so while carrying the already-dead Ryosuke on his back because he needed "to get to a hospital". Emi argues the senselessness of it, and that his friend is already dead; carrying him would only slow them down. To prove that Ryosuke's nothing more than a corpse and that Tomohiro needed to get moving, Yuuya suddenly kicks Ryosuke’s body down the stairs. Enraged, Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, but falls down the stairs while trying to get to Ryosuke’s body. He calls Yuuya a murderer once more before running away, screaming at Emi and Tohko to do the same. Trivia *Tomohiro is the only Byukudan student whose death has yet to be seen. However, it's likely that he was killed by Yuuya. Gallery ''Corpse Party: (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) TokohiroEmotions.png|Tomohiro's character emotion chart Tokohiro's Sprites.png|Tomohiro's sprite ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Katayama injured.jpg|Tomohiro worrying over injured Ryosuke Katayamas_murder.jpg|Tomohiro accusing Yuuya of murder Ohkawa memory.png|Tomohiro in Yuuya's memory Appearances Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Characters Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:Non-playable characters